kotosfandomcom-20200216-history
Aura
AURA SUMMARY There are many different types of magic practiced throughout the world of the KOTOS. One of these types of magic is commonly known as aura magic, or aura manipulation. Aura is the manifestation of the energy of one’s soul. Magic in general draws energy from the user similar to the way physical movement requires energy. However, it generally is influenced by other factors or styles – for instance, a wizard will draw magic energy from himself, and then morph that energy into a launchable wave of fire. However, aura is that magical energy in its raw form and manipulated through the very spirit of the user. An aura mage is similar to any other magic user in a number of ways. The strength of their magic effects and is entirely dependent on their physical energy, and when the cast a spell their energy will decrease. Learning magic based on one’s aura does not stop the user from being able to wield other types of magic, and the reverse is also true. Some people also have a more natural talent for aura manipulation, having a greater aura and a stronger soul than others. One unique aspect of aura is how many different variations of aura there are. There are seven variations in all, based off stereotypical colours of the soul, and each variation deals with a different range of abilities. It is important to note that aura colours are not necessarily exclusive - most people have aura with two or even three prominent colours, leaving those branches open to them. Of course, all branches are technically open, but it would be far easier for an aura user to explore a branch they have a natural affinity for. (Note that the examples of effects used are the maximum that an aura user can manage, and as such, can only be done by those with a very powerful aura) COLOURS OF AURA RED: Red aura users are able to use their aura to enhance their physical abilities to a superhuman level. They can boost their speed, strength and endurance to the point where they can run over fifty kilometres an hour, lift objects weighing well over one hundred kilograms and can take hits that would dent weaker metals without damage. ORANGE: Orange aura is based on empathy and emotional connection. They can increase their aura levels dependent on their emotions, and the stronger they are feeling an emotion, the more strength they can draw from themselves. They can also use an emotional connection with their surroundings to their advantage, not only empathizing with animals and ecosystems, but (presuming they are talented enough) can read the emotional pulses of a foe and use them to predict their movements. YELLOW: Yellow aura is exclusively related to combat. Users of yellow aura can create weapons and armour with their aura that can face up to standard weapons as well as other aura constructs. They also manipulate the aura as energy, emitting ergokinetic attacks. Strong users can destroy the surrounding area with nothing but their aura, their spiritual pressure at a very destructive level. GREEN: Green aura users can detect injuries, diseases, and general maladies, both on themselves and others. Not only that, they can use their aura to heal both themselves and others. Any physical and mental ails can potentially be cured through the usage of green aura. In addition to this, green aura can be used for the transferal of strength between one person and another. BLUE: Blue aura enhances the intelligence as users gain a low-level type of enlightenment. They can deduce circumstances and create suitable countermeasures, as well as use refined wisdom to make decisions. Basically, they have magical smarts. INDIGO: Indigo aura users typically meditate to keep control over their power. This aura colour is based around spiritual power and connection, and users can telepathically communicate, as well as locate objects or people based on their own aura and read minds. There is also astral projection, in which a user can free their spirit from their physical body and send messages or temporarily free themselves from confinement. VIOLET: Violet aura is centred around reality, and is the thematic opposite of indigo aura. It is possible to use violet aura to sense emotions and determine the abilities of others, as well as unlock any hidden potential another individual might have. Because of the grounded-in-reality factor of the aura, violet aura users are also resistant to illusions, able to spot false realities and free themselves and others from them. ELEMENTAL ASSOCIATIONS Each aura colour is also associated with an element. If an aura user wants to study their element, their most prominent aura colour should be a guide to what element they should study, and vice versa. The two are quite connected, being the physical and spiritual aspects of life. RED: Earth, metal and plantlife ORANGE: Ice, water and steam YELLOW: Fire and heat GREEN: Air and sound BLUE: Electricity, magnetism and light INDIGO: Darkness and shadow VIOLET: Space-time* and gravity *manipulating the fabric of reality, e.g. teleportation and illusions KNOWN AURA USERS * Peragrine Wanderthistle (primarily Yellow, Green, and Indigo) * Others? Category:Arcane Abilities